


A Little Strange

by katiemorag



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, i kinda forgot Niall sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson knew something was off as soon as he woke to an unsettled excitement brewing in his stomach; no-one is excited about anything at 7am on a Tuesday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Strange

Louis Tomlinson knew something was off as soon as he woke to an unsettled excitement brewing in his stomach; no-one is excited about anything at 7am on a Tuesday morning.

The feeling refused to dissipate even after his customary cup of morning tea and continued to weigh heavy in his stomach as he drove to school.

For anyone listening to his internal monologue it would have seemed strange for a 21 year old to be ‘driving to school’ without explanation. You see, Louis was a teacher; and a bloody good one he liked to think as last year had been his first year and he had already been shortlisted for the school’s ‘Teacher of the Year’ award which several senior teachers were still working towards. He had single-handedly made one of the worst performing sets in English into one of the best – so he was warranted to be a little smug sometimes.

Today was one of his best and worst days as he had his top set of Year 11’s but also his top Sixth Formers but then again he had he also had the bottom Year 12’s who to say were a handful was an exceptionally large understatement; Louis’ brows furrowed as he recalled one incident from just last week when one of the less academically minded girls in the class had asked whether “that Shakespeare bloke ever got laid cos he was well mingin.”

Throughout his first and second classes with top Year 12’s and middle Year 10’s, the feeling in his stomach didn’t lighten up so at break he mentioned it to his friend Zayn, the omega art teacher who he had become close with due to them being the youngest on the faculty.

“Sounds like the beginning of your heat, mate.” Zayn smirked.

“But…but… I’m not mated!” Squeaked Louis, terrified at the thought of going through is first heat unbonded.

“I know that, Lou, but it means that your mate has just reached maturity and this is the first time you’ve been close to him since. I mean, that’s what happened with Liam and I; he went on summer holidays, came back in September and boom! Hello heat!” Zayn chuckled, he had mated with sixth-former Liam just after the summer holidays and had been annoyingly happy and coupley ever since.

Usually, student/teacher relationships were frowned upon but in the alpha/omega cases they couldn’t be helped as it was near impossible for an alpha to resist the draw of his mate.

“But what if I get mated to one of the knobs in my Year 12 class?”

“Then you’re going to be stuck with one of those knobs for the rest of your life.” Zayn grinned easily deflecting the remnants of the ham sandwich Louis launched at his head.

Louis took the opportunity of his double class with his top Year 10’s to wallow in self-pity as his students worked on their timed essays.

If any of Louis’ Year 12’s noticed the immense sigh of relief he released as they left classroom with no stragglers, they didn’t comment.

Louis now had the apprehension of those usually blessed extra four minutes it took his sixth formers to walk down from either History or Art; a small voice in his head reasoned that it might not even be a student he found as a mate but a new teacher, that thought was soon stamped out before it could even fully form as he remembered his own humiliating introduction to the staff room with which every teacher who started under the current headmaster could sympathise.

He was about to place the copies of the poem they would be studying on their desks when he remembered that he had meant to go straight to the photocopier straight after his last class but being the overdramatic moron that he was, he had completely forgotten.

He grabbed his master copy and made his way to the door just as the first of his students began to file in, he quickly explained where he was going and that he would be back momentarily. He tried not to hurry himself as he made his way to the photocopier but for some reason his body was hurrying him along as if it were anxious for him to return to his classroom; that being said, the disconcerting feeling in his stomach had now erupted into full blown butterflies that were flitting around in there like mad.

He paced himself as he returned to the classroom, trying not to break out into a run as his feet so desperately wanted him to. He purposefully did not face the class front on but instead passed the photocopies of the poem to the closest two people at each side of the classroom asking them to take one and pass it on before sagging down into his chair at the front and shakily bringing up the register. Louis could feel all his student’s eyes upon him as his usual bright and exuberant personality gave way to shaking hands and flushed cheeks.

“Sally Adamson?”

“Here, Sir.”

“Thomas Anderson?”

“Here, Sir.”

Louis managed to get through the majority of his twenty long register flawlessly before he hit a major snag.

“Harry Styles?”

“Here, Sir.”

Louis head shot up as he realised in mortification that he had just literally began producing ‘slick’ at the sound of Harry Styles’ voice; that annoying little voice again chimed in at the back of his head reminding him how much he had always loathed the word ‘slick’.

Louis looked up to meet Styles’ eyes and was met with green eyes that made the butterflies in his stomach go a million times faster; he could feel his cheeks heating up even more, the tips of his ears going red and his hands shaking ten to the dozen.

“Are you okay, Mr Tomlinson?” Asked a concerned voice from just to the left of Harry; Louis forced himself to tear his gaze from Harry to look at Liam Payne (‘ah, Zayn’s alpha’ Louis noted distractedly) who was looking at him with both careful and caring eyes but a low growl made his eyes jump back to meet with Harry’s.

Louis opened his mouth to say something (what he didn’t know but something authoritive he hoped) but was cut off before he even began by Harry’s deep voice, he thanked his brain silently for taking the foresight to sit down otherwise he feared he would have sunk to his knees.

“Everyone needs to leave.” Harry growled, his fists were curled so tightly that the whites of his knuckles were visible and his lips were pursed into an almost straight line.

“Why should we?” Asked Tessa Newman from the front of the class, she was usually one of Louis’ favourite and most attentive students but right now all he wanted her to do was shut up and leave and was about to tell her so before Harry butted in, again.

“Because I told you to. Now, leave.” With the last two words, Harry’s voice got impossibly deeper and seemed to amplify; everyone scrambled to grab their things and get out the door as they did not want to find out what would happen if they disobeyed an order from an alpha especially one with such an influential family.

“Everyone to Mr Malik’s classroom in the art block!” Called Liam from beside Harry where he was keeping a firm hand on his shoulder but Harry was trying his best to stand up and make his way to Louis, “Wait until everyone is gone, Harry.” He ordered softly.

Even in his state, Harry could see the sense of what Liam was saying so sat patiently; Louis noted the behaviour with thanks as he now knew he wouldn’t be stuck with a brute of an alpha like some of his friends who believed that omegas were below them and only there to bear children and look pretty.

Once the last few students had filed out the classroom did Liam let go of Harry and make his way to the front.

“Lock the door behind me quickly, he won’t be able to stay sitting there for long.” Liam advised nodding to Harry who was near quaking in his seat; Louis clumsily got to his feet and walked to the door with Liam, locking it behind him.

Louis made his way back to his desk without interruption but did not retake his seat behind it but instead stood with his back to Harry and supported his weight on his hands. Within seconds he felt a warm, firm chest press to his back and long, pale fingered hands trace down his arms to encompass his own smaller, tanned ones.

“Hi Mr Tomlinson.” Harry whispered into his neck and Louis could feel a grin pulling at the teenager’s lips against his hair.

“I think in light of what is no doubt about to happen, you should maybe call me Louis.” Louis was astounded at his ability to form not only an entire sentence but one as coherent as that.

He could feel Harry’s chest move as he chuckled.

“Turn around darling.” Harry breathed against Louis’ ear.

He turned around to face Harry with his head bowed and looking at his feet; he had never been shy in his life (far from it actually) but now he was crippled with an overwhelming insecurity of not being good enough for the tall, gorgeous boy that stood in front of him. He felt Harry’s finger and thumb grasp his chin and force him to look up into his eyes where he did not see disgust or pity or any other emotion he would’ve associated with an alpha being dissatisfied with nature’s choice of mate for them but instead found affection and lust.

Harry started forward but stopped mere inches from Louis’ lips to glance back up at his eyes for any signs of hesitancy or uncertainty; the action made Louis smile as it secured his earlier inclination that Harry was not just another brutish alpha but in fact a rather caring one. When Harry found no trace of any uncertainty he slowly moved forward and pressed his lips to Louis who was frozen at the action.

No matter how much he willed his body to respond he could do nothing but stand there in shock and honestly, horror as he was rigid and he felt himself get wetter and wetter; he let out a pathetic whimper at the feeling. Harry smirked against his lips and moved to dominate the kiss; he wrapped Louis’ arms around his neck and his own around Louis’ waist before dragging him into him and parting his lips so as to slip his tongue into Louis’ mouth.

Louis had never been one for snogging with tongue but he clung tightly to Harry’s curls as he ran his tongue around the inside of Louis’ mouth; it seemed that the presence of Harry’s tongue was the key to Louis finally recovering from his rigid state. He was finally able to respond to the kiss with fervour and lift himself up onto his tiptoes, supporting himself with his forearms on Harry’s shoulders, so Harry wouldn’t have to stoop down so much (the thought of Harry stooping down to kiss him sent a thrill through Louis which he would never admit).

Louis almost completely lost it as Harry broke away from his mouth to begin pressing open mouthed kisses down his neck to where his shirt was buttoned up all the way to the top.

“Can I take this off?” Harry asked, pulling at the hem of the shirt; Louis was quite honestly fascinated by how in control Harry was - he knew when Liam and Zayn mated that the alpha in Liam had completely taken over and simply taken Zayn as he stood, not caring for clothes – when he voiced this to Harry he was met with another chuckle that sounded suspiciously more like a giggle.

“I don’t want our first time to be violent and aggressive and for you to be scared of me,” Harry said honestly as he played with the lowermost button on Louis’ shirt; Louis couldn’t help but grip his curls tighter and drag him in for a sweet kiss that left them both breathless.

“Okay, but please don’t ask if everything’s okay.” Louis smiled to which he received a full blown grin in return, getting an eyeful of Harry’s dimples.

Harry unbuttoned Louis’ shirt and slipped it off his shoulders before continuing his kisses further down Louis’ neck and chest until he reached his left nipple which he took in his mouth and began to suck. Louis couldn’t even begin to stop the high gasp that flew from his throat at the action, he could feel Harry’s mouth turn up into a smirk against his skin as he continued assault. Harry then moved across to his right nipple and gave it the same treatment but he also retracted one of his arms from around Louis’ waist and let his fingers lightly across the now sensitive and wet skin.

Louis’ gasps and small moans of pleasure were making Harry harder than he ever thought possible whereas Louis was more turned on than he ever had been in his life as Harry moved away from Louis’ nipples and lowered himself to his knees so he could kiss down his stomach and run his tongue along the waistband of his trousers. The sensation of Harry’s tongue against the largely untouched skin of his stomach had Louis clinging onto Harry’s curls tighter than ever as more breathless gasps escaped him.

Harry moved to undo the button on Louis trousers but was stopped as he felt small tugs against his hair pulling him away; he looked up at Louis in confusion.

Had he gone too far?

Did Louis want him to stop?

Louis smiled down at him as he blinked slowly, settling his nerves slightly.

“You okay?” Harry dared to ask, his voice husky with lust.

“Yes,” Louis rolled his eyes at the teenager, “fine. Just feel you’re a little overdressed is all.”

Harry’s eyes flicked down to his own chest where he found he was still clad in his blazer, shirt and tie as well as his school trousers, he looked back up at Louis with a bashful smile on his face before shrugging off his blazer and beginning to undo his tie before Louis’ hands stopped him.

Louis pulled him up by the tie so he was once again on his feet and pulled him in for another kiss with Louis still holding onto Harry via his tie. Once they separated, Louis quickly got rid of the tie (throwing it to some corner of the classroom that he couldn’t really give a damn about right now) then began unbuttoning the buttons on Harry’s school shirt; kissing each patch of skin he revealed slowly before moving onto the next button.

Neither of them knew whether this was supposed to be how first matings went; Harry was sure it was meant to be all about the omega and knotting them as fast as possible whereas Louis was sure it was all about the alpha and getting them to knot the omega and cum as fast possible but both of them were enjoying themselves far too much to give a damn about proper and traditional.

Finally, Louis pushed Harry’s shirt off to join his blazer on the floor and was pulled back up to meet Harry’s lips by the back of his neck. Harry’s hands made their way down Louis’ back to where his trousers sat on his hips, he ran his fingertips along the band before dipping one hand inside both the layers that Louis wore on his lower half. Louis gasped at the sensation of Harry’s slightly cold hands against the bare, warm skin of his arse cheeks; Harry’s hand continued to caress the warm skin he found there and smirked as the back of his hand felt the wetness that soaked the majority of Louis’ boxers. Louis realised what he was smirking at and felt the fire in his cheeks light up again, he hadn’t been able to stop producing the wet substance since Harry had first touched him therefore his whole underwear was now uncomfortably wet.

“You wet for me, baby?” Harry asked huskily against Louis’ ear; Louis had to grasp tightly to his shoulders so as to stop himself from actually falling to his knees. “Look at you, so desperate for me; aren’t you? You’re desperate for my knot, practically begging for me to fill you up with it; look at all this slick you’ve got on your underwear, so wet.” Harry breathed against Louis’ neck as he pressed more open mouthed kisses against the skin as if he knew the sensation drove Louis crazy.

Louis had never been one for dirty talk and had in fact previously broken up with someone because they tried (and failed miserably he may add) to talk to turn him on. But with Harry,  _oh Christ_ , Louis could listen to him talk all day; he deducted that if given the time, he might be able to come from just the kisses he was lavishing on Louis’ neck and his sinful voice.

“Is that what you want baby? You want my knot?” Harry said pulling away from Louis to look him in the eyes, Louis released a whimper at the loss of Harry’s mouth and it was only when he looked up at the alpha he realised he was waiting on an answer.

“Yes,” Louis’ voice broke embarrassingly on the word but he couldn’t bring himself to care, “yes, Harry please.”

“Please what darling?” Harry teased, revelling in the feeling of having one up on Louis as he closed his eyes, bit his lip and tilted his head back;  _honestly, how did I get so lucky?_  Harry thought to himself as he took in the curve of Louis’ neck, his high cheekbones and his kiss-swollen lips.

 “Please, Harry…” Louis gasped clinging to Harry as a wave of pleasure washed over him and more liquid seeped onto Harry’s hand making him grip Louis tighter; “I need it Harry, I need your knot. Please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Harry smirked as he pulled his hand from the back of Louis’ trousers, ignoring his whine of protest and quickly rid his teacher of his trousers and boxers leaving him completely naked with his cock completely hard and curved towards his stomach and his slick now running down his thighs.

Harry dropped back down to his knees and pressed kisses to the inside of Louis’ thighs making him gasp each time, the little noises he emitted with them getting higher as Harry’s lips got closer to his cock. Louis hands returned to their place in Harry’s hair where they twisted themselves in the curls and gripped tighter and tighter as his lips got higher and higher.

Harry dragged his eyes away from the golden skin on Louis’ thighs to look up at his face to find it in tipped away from as he had thrown his head back in pleasure as a result of Harry’s ministrations; he grinned against the skin, the omega above him had no idea what was running through Harry’s mind at that exact moment – he just hoped Louis would like it.

He swallowed deeply before bypassing Louis’ cock completely and dragging his tongue across Louis’ hole in one long stroke; the omega let out a loud noise that was somewhere in between a cry and a moan but Harry took it as a good sign none the less as one of the legs at the side of him hooked over his shoulder and pulled him closer. Harry distractedly noted that he was at a very awkward angle crouched under Louis so withdrew himself, again ignoring Louis’ whine of protest.

“Up on the desk.” Harry ordered, Louis took no time in throwing the papers lying on his desk to the floor, not giving a damn whether they were important or not, and jumped up onto the wood hissing at the cold made contact with the bare skin of his bum and thighs.

Harry grinned widely as he looked at the omega, who nature had decided he got to claim as his own, spread out before him just waiting for him; he shuffled closer to Louis’ now raised thighs and began kissing them once again. He only placed a few on the highest points of Louis’ leg before he repeated the action of licking over his hold slowly, Louis’ leg came back up and over his shoulder so his heel was digging into his shoulder blade, pulling him closer. Harry could feel Louis getting desperate for a release as his heat went into overdrive at having his alpha so close to him.

Harry knew omegas could come multiple times during their heat so it was always easier to get them to their first orgasm quickly to be able to take the edge off then he would be able to drag out everything else as long as he could stand to.

With that in mind, Harry began licking Louis faster, each time going a little further into his hole until eventually he was fucking him with his tongue. Harry brought his hands up to Louis’ arse cheeks and spread them apart for easier access and began to slow his thrusts down so he was simply licking up into Louis, soaking up the sticky substance that his omega was emitting before it even had the chance to leave his body.

Louis wrapped his other leg around Harry’s shoulders as he felt himself bordering on release; Harry realised this and stopped his deep licking and resumed his fast fucking that left Louis gasping for air and clinging to Harry’s curls for dear life.

Louis had never felt anything like this in his life, sure he had done this with a few people before – he was twenty fucking one, he wasn’t going to wait possibly his whole life for a mate just to get a shag – but they had never made Louis feel the overwhelming pleasure he could feel coursing through him at that moment, none of them had the skill of Harry’s tongue.

“Harry…” Louis gasped in warning as he felt his orgasm approaching; Harry withdrew his tongue slightly and sucked on the outer rim of Louis’ hole bringing Louis to the best orgasm of his life thus far with a near breathless but never the less rather loud scream of, “Harry!”

Louis allowed himself to fall back onto his desk, his head falling off the opposite edge slightly; Harry looked up to the sight of Louis collapsed on the desk utterly spent with his stomach covered in his own cum but his cock still retaining it’s hardness, showing the omega’s desire for even more.

Harry raised himself on his knees slightly so he was more at level with Louis cum-covered stomach and began to lick it off; Louis had still been recovering from the single best orgasm of his life when he felt Harry’s skilful tongue licking the cum that was smeared all over his stomach. He lifted his head from the desk to meet Harry’s mischievously glinting green eyes as he continued to lick at Louis’ skin even though he had already cleaned off most of the cum, he began to slowly kiss up his chest then his neck until eventually he pressed a sweet, closed mouth kiss to Louis’ lips before pulling back to look the omega in the eyes; the question in them very clear.

“That – was fucking fantastic.” Louis said breathlessly, he wasn’t one to praise people after sex (he found it only added to their usually already over inflated ego) but fuck it, he was trying all sorts of new shit today – rimming, dirty talk, fucking students – but hey, it was worth Louis’ inner damning when Harry gave him a face splitting, dimple filled smile that lit up his eyes. Now Louis, despite being an English teacher never understood that saying – “smile that lit up his eyes” – but  _holy fuck_  did Harry’s eyes sparkle ( _fucking sparkle, who’s eyes actually fucking sparkle? This isn’t Twilight, Tommo._ Louis told himself in his head).

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Harry said still grinning, if anyone else had said that sentence Louis probably would have cuffed them one but from the alpha above him it sounded so genuine and sincere that he found himself smiling back at him dopily, still slightly out of out from his spectacular orgasm.

Harry once again began kissing down Louis’ neck which he enjoyed immensely but felt that Harry was avoiding asking him something.

“You alright?” Louis asked breathlessly as Harry chose that exact moment to bite down on his sensitive spot on the soft bit just below and to the front of his right ear.

“Yeah…” Harry mumbled against his neck, Harry knew he was good with his tongue and possibly his fingers too but Louis was older than him and probably more experienced so he was honestly terrified that his first time with his mate that he would spend the rest of his life with was going to be shit because he was an inexperienced teenager.

“Harry.” Louis warned, his voice finally coming back to him and retaining some of its usual authority; Harry mumbled something unintelligible into the soft hairs where Louis’ hair met his neck just below his ear.

“I’m scared, okay?” Harry burst out, pulling away from Louis so he was standing again, Louis sat up and grabbed his hands before he could walk away (he wasn’t entirely sure his legs would support him if he tried to get off the table to walk after him); “I’m scared that I’m going to be shit and you’ll hate having to spend the rest of your life with me and you’ll hate me and I don’t want that because I think I already kinda love you and I really want you to like me and I also really want our first time to be special for you…”

Louis listened as Harry rambled on and was struck by how fond he was of the slightly out of the ordinary alpha nature had lumbered him with, alphas were usually quick to assert their dominance whereas Harry needed reassurance.

“Harry, darling; come here.” Louis said pulling on Harry’s hand until he was pressed against Louis who still sat on the desk so there was a significant height difference; “it’s not going to be shit okay? Sorry, did you see the orgasm you just gave me? I have never came so hard in my life, I literally saw stars;” Louis laughed and internally done a little happy dance as Harry did too, “it’s our first time as mates, it will be perfect no matter what happens; do you understand me?”

Harry nodded and swooped in to press yet another sickeningly sweet kiss to Louis’ lips; Louis was just glad Harry had taken the edge off his heat otherwise he would have spent the entire time of Harry’s uncertainty rutting against his leg.

“So can I fuck you now?” Harry said pressing his mouth to Louis’ ear.

 Louis could do nothing but stutter out a weak ‘ _yes_ ’ before Harry was pushing him back against the desk and slipping one long finger into his still leaking hole; Louis gasped quietly at the feeling. Having not had sex in quite a while he was quite tight – he wasn’t a virgin for Christ’s sake, he wasn’t some kind of saint – but he had never allowed anyone to knot him; that right was reserved for his mate and his mate alone.

Slowly, allowing Louis to get used to the sensation, Harry worked his way up to three fingers and in the process had reduced his omega to a writhing mess on the desk. If Louis was capable of any other coherent stream of thought other than  _oh fuck, shit, so good, oh God, Harry, Harry, Harry_ ; he would have questioned why Harry even considered feeling insecure but he figured that his current state was an attribute to Harry’s abilities.

“You okay baby?” Harry asked as he pushed his fingers that  _little_ bit deeper and found Louis’ prostate making him arch his back off the desk and cry out brokenly.

“Yeah good, yeah…” He answered breathlessly, he had only one thought running through his head so he voiced it; “you gonna fuck me now, Styles or what?”

Harry looked up from where he had been watching his fingers enter Louis to meet his mischievous eyes and taunting smirk.

“Whatever you say darling;” Harry returned the smirk, Louis responses to him were doing wonders for his confidence and so did the whine that escaped Louis when Harry removed his fingers, he quickly rid himself of his school trousers, boxers, shoes and socks (okay so the last one took a bit of hopping about because he didn’t want to stop touching Louis for one single second but hey it made the omega laugh); “I don’t have a condom?”

“Fuck it Styles, just fuck me!” Louis cried out indignantly, he was now beginning to border on desperate.

“But Lou, I could hurt you and I don’t want to do that!” Harry responded running his hands over Louis’ thighs in an almost placatory manner.

“You aren’t going to hurt me Harry, I promise you that;” Louis soothed covering Harry’s hands with his own and pressing a kiss to his lips making him smile, “Now could you please fuck me? I’m getting desperate.”

Harry grinned at the thought of Louis being desperate for him, he had made Louis like that, and he had made Louis desperate. The thought made him even harder than he already was; his knot was already beginning to form at the base of cock – the sight of it made Louis salivate. He had been with a few alphas but  _bloody hell_  Harry was well-endowed for a teenager.

Harry grasped the base of his cock, gasping as he did, and guided it to Louis’ hole that appeared to be producing more slick than ever. Louis noticed Harry’s gaze and flushed red but soon forgot his embarrassment as the head of his alpha’s cock finally brushed his hole. Harry began to slowly push in and was three-quarters of the way in when he vaguely noted Louis’ heels at the small of his back – he almost stumbled forward when Louis used his heels to press them together and fully sheath Harry in Louis’ heat. Both of them groaned at the almost overwhelming sensation; Harry lifted his head from where it had been concentrated between their legs to look Louis in the eyes; his question evident.

‘ _You okay?_ ’

He received his answer in the form of a crinkly-eyed smile which was enough for him but he still waited for the vocal go ahead for him to move; after a few moments Harry wasn’t sure he would be able to resist much longer, he was already pushing the barriers of his self-restraint.

“Move, Harry; please.”

Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief but instead he concentrated on moving against Louis, his thrusts ranging from close and deep to long and drawn out – the combination of which had reduced Louis’ vocabulary to a mixture of  _Harry, oh God, oh fuck, oh shit , Harry_ with moans and gasps mixed in.

Louis began to feel Harry’s knot grow with each thrust, catching the edge of his hole as he thrust into him; Louis clung even tighter to Harry’s shoulders as he thrusted harder and faster (he wasn’t sure when his hands had moved from his hair to his shoulders and he didn’t ca… _oh fuuuuuuuck…)_

Harry’s cock dragged against Louis’ prostate at the same time as his knot caught the outer rim of Louis’ hole making him near scream in pleasure. Harry was about to open his mouth to ask Louis the question he answered it for him.

“Knot me Harry, please. I want your knot.” Louis begged in between gasps.

“Are you sure? We don’t have any protection,” Harry reasoned (how he didn’t know but oh well); they were young they had plenty time for kids.

“I’m on the pill, for fuck’s sake Harry I’m begging you!”

“Since you asked so nicely babe.” Harry smirked as Louis voice broke on the last few words.

With one final hard thrust Harry’s knot pushed inside Louis, making Louis cum first at the sensation of Harry’s knot filling him up and pressing against him in the most perfect way – he came squirting all over his and Harry’s stomach and chest; whereas Harry came from the feeling of Louis’ walls tightening around him as he came and the breath taking sight that was Louis when he came as he tilted his head back and came with a scream of Harry’s name for the second time that day.

It took the two of them more than a few minutes to come down from their respective highs, Harry recovering slightly before Louis as something occurred to him.

“Lou?”

“Hmm?” Louis answered still not entirely coherent from what had now taken the title of best orgasm of his life.

“Can I bond with you?” Harry asked uncertainly; he had heard of omegas that refused to bond with their alphas even after they had met and had knotted.

“Of course you can honey,” Louis smiled, slowly regaining his thoughts as he stroked through Harry’s curls revelling in the feeling of Harry simply being inside him.

“Thank you.” Harry said earnestly kissing Louis softly before pressing more kisses down his neck to the right where he began bite softly, slowly getting harder until he bit down properly and broke the skin making Louis cry out until Harry sucked on it slightly, marking him then licking over the wound to heal as was customary with soulmate bonds.

“You are a strange one.” Louis remarked as Harry nosed at the mark he had just made on his mate’s (‘ _his mate’s!’_  he thought excitedly) neck.

“Is that bad?” Harry said looking up at him uncertainly; he had also heard stories about alphas and omegas who had bonded due to them being soul mates and had then ended up hating each other, he didn’t want that for him and Louis.

“No, it’s not. It’s good, you’re special.” Louis teased all the while stroking Harry’s curls; alpha he may be but he was still a teenager who desperately seeked approval especially from someone he was going to spend his life with, this seemed to placate Harry so was content just lying half on top of Louis in silence and occasionally pressing kisses to spots on the omegas chest and neck that he could reach with little effort until a thought occurred to him.

“Can I ask something?” He asked propping his chin on the centre of Louis’ chest.

“You just did,” Louis replied, breathing out a laugh as Harry huffed, “sorry honey, what is it?”

“Do you want kids? Like not now but one day? Cos you said you were on birth control but I didn’t know if that meant you never wanted kids?” Harry turned his eyes down to focus on Louis’ Adam’s apple both slightly ashamed of his question and slightly scared of the answer; he had kids, he loved them, he often helped his sister when she was babysitting the neighbour’s kids.

“Babe, look at me;” Louis said kindly making Harry meet his eyes before continuing; “of course I want kids, I’m on birth control because okay I’m not a saint and I’ve slept with other people but I’ve never let any of them knot me because I wanted to keep that special but I’m on the pill because I didn’t want to risk having kids with someone who wasn’t going to be there for me. I wanted to save the chance of having kids for my mate, for you.”

Harry surged up and pressed his lips against Louis for the thousandth time that day making Louis groan and then Harry pull away in confusion.

“We’re going to be one of those coupley couples, aren’t we? The ones that are always kissing and cuddling and holding hands and shit like that?” Louis groaned letting his head fall back to hang off the edge of the desk again.

“Yup,” Harry grinned happily popping the ‘p’; “I’m to make sure everyone knows you’re mine, you are my omega and no-one else’s.”

“Possessive much?” Louis said bringing himself back up to balance on his elbows and to look at Harry who still rested on his chest but Louis’ smile betrayed him showing his secret delight at the show of actual alpha-ness.

“Only a little;” smiled Harry in return, “I think my knot’s went down enough for me to pull out, babe.”

Louis nodded in response as he steeled himself for the discomfort he would no doubt feel as his heat started to return as soon as the knot left his body.

“It might hurt a little, lovely. Will you be okay?” Harry said lifting himself off Louis’ chest and placing a hand on each hip, revelling in the fact that his fingers could meet in the middle of Louis’ stomach.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Louis reassured him, once again thankful that he had landed such a thoughtful alpha.

Harry slowly eased himself out of Louis, pausing each time Louis hissed or gasped and didn’t continue until Louis unclenched his hand which at some point he had taken hold of.

Once separate, Harry pulled Louis up into a sitting position and kissed him soundly; they stayed in that position for a while just simply kissing until they realised that despite their activities the classroom had ceased to warm at all so they went about finding and putting back on their clothes all the while sneaking small smiles and timid kisses each time their faces came close to each other.

While Harry went in search of the tie that Louis had launched somewhere, Louis checked his phone not only for the time (he refused to believe the clock in his classroom even though it was apparently right) but to see if he had any messages.

He had 5; all from Zayn.

**From – That Artsy Tosser**

**Time – 12.13**

**_My darling alpha has just informed me that you have found your mate, don’t fuck him in the class room_ ** **_J_ ** **** **_x_ **

**From – That Artsy Tosser**

**Time – 12.19**

**_Why do I have your students walking into my Y9’s??? x_ **

**From – That Artsy Tosser**

**Time – 12.22**

**_Liam just got here and explained, I told you not to fuck him in school!! Have fun tommo dearest! X_ **

**From – That Artsy Tosser**

**Time – 13.01**

**_You’re not still fucking him are you? You’re missing lunch! Pizza day too! I told Agnes where you are and she gave me your share_ ** **_J_ ** **** **_xx_ **

**From – That Artsy Tosser**

**Time – 13.29**

**_I’m going to presume that you are still fucking and being the amazing best friend that I am I got you both a sandwich and some other stuff from the food hall. You owe me. Had to sweet talk Moustache Ronda and you know she hates me. Come to my classroom after you’re done with lover boy, I got you out the rest of your classes but he’ll have to go to his last two if you two aren’t still at it ;)_ **

**_p.s. nice choice ;) xx_ **

****

Louis grinned down at his phone, he truly did love Zayn, even if he was a complete tosser sometimes. He felt Harry come back up behind him then wrap his arms around his waist, he leaned back into the touch completely happy and safe in his alpha’s arms.

 

 

“So you’re not ashamed to be mated to one of your dreary old teachers then?” Louis asked bumping Harry’s shoulder with his own as they left his classroom hand in hand to walk up to Zayn’s in the art department.

“Lou, you’re twenty-one; hardly old and I don’t think you could be dreary if you tried! And ashamed? Hell no! Do you have any idea how many people in this school fancy you? It used to be a tie between you and Mr Malik but you overtook him when he mated with Liam.” Harry grinned, as people stopped and watched them as they walked past, he looped his arm over Louis’ shoulder in a very alpha like, possessive gesture when he seen some year 12 unmatured alphas watching Louis.

“Bugger off H, you liar!” Louis said laughing, Harry didn’t care if it was sappy but honestly he could spend every day listening to Louis laugh; “now they’ll have to find someone new, how about Mr Terrin? He’s a right looker in’t he?” Louis giggled as Harry’s face twisted into one disgust at the thought of the overweight, body odour ridden, pock marked, middle aged thing going anywhere near him.

They finally got to Zayn’s classroom to find Zayn sitting on his desk with Liam between his legs and the two of them snogging furiously.

“Oi you two! Get a room!” Louis hollered while Harry whistled at them.

“This  _is_ my room, you just fucked in yours so you really have to moral standing, Lou.” Zayn smirked as he broke away from Liam who smiled at them kindly, he didn’t think Liam could smile unkindly, he just had one of those faces. A nice face. But not as nice as his Harry’s face.

“Oh really? I seem to recall one incident where I caught you and Mr Payne here fucking in the dra…” Louis began but was cut off by Zayn launching a sandwich at his head that he ducked to avoid but that Harry had already skilfully plucked out of the air with grace Louis didn’t even know he possessed.

Once Zayn had clipped Louis round the ear for something he had promised to never ever speak about (he promised Harry quietly he’d tell him later), the four of them sat on the floor of Zayn’s classroom, completely ignoring the twenty odd chairs that were sat right there. Zayn and Liam being disgustingly cute and whispering and kissing and Harry and Louis doing the exact same.

Louis disgusted himself but with Harry kissing him like that he didn’t really give a fuck.

And told Zayn so when he commented on it less than a minute later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments telling me how bad this is either here or on my tumblr -
> 
> stylesbelongstotomlinson.tumblr.com


End file.
